You're A Twisted Lover EDITED
by istrawberrystarburst
Summary: Mia is a young 18 year old girl obsessed with the Joker.She soon finds that life with him is filled with lust,wrath,and greed.And yet some how there is still room for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:Heyoo! this is my first fan-Fiction story and I hope you all enjoy it! I just saw Dark Knight about 4 days ago and completely fell in love with the Joker so this is a story for and oc.I hope you all like it.No Flaming But I do love constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer:I did not make Dark Knight.I just made a story to follow the plot line.DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS..**

**Mia's encounter.**

**Mia stared at the TV screen as her favorite program was interrupted by a news report. **

**"Just in Joker has robbed a bank,Killing his accomplices and escaping the seen of the crime.""He seems to have left the seen of the crime in a school bus, "witness say.""If anyone sees a yellow school bus with the license plate 50382b you are to contact the Gotham police department at once!"**

**"Good luck with that.."Mia said leaning back on the couch,with a sleek smile.**

**"As hard as they try they will never catch him."**

**"Well aren't you the little fan girl-"Interrupted Mia's sister Riya,as she walked into the family room.**

**Riya had long black hair with red highlights.Her ebony skin complemented her hourglass shaped body and hazel eyes.Mia was the same,the only difference was that she had brown highlights and she was a bra size bigger.**

**"Guilty..I love the way he has no boundaries."said Mia trying not to blush.**

**"Well how bout you teach him how to brush his teeth"chuckled Riya as she watched the police scramble all over the television.**

**"You know dad would not have it..He wont even let me read the police reports on it."she said making a pouty face.**

**"Hes just concerned how you get such a thrill out of it."**

**"Well..he does turn me on.."**

**"Ew..Mia..Just..Ew.."Riya threw a pillow at her sister and got up.**

**"What?!"She said giving her a innocent look."He has a charm.."**

**Mia had been obsessed with joker ever since his first crime spring began.She seemed to love the way he tricked people and just by his cackle alone made her heart jump.Though,Her father was a police officer and well he would not have his daughter being all infatuated over some criminal.Especially one that was known to kill people.Slowly Mia rose from the couch stretching a bit,then walking into the kitchen.**

**"What if there was a way to meet him?"She asked her sister who was digging threw the fridge like a hungry hippo.**

**"Would you do it?"muffled Riya with a pop tart halfway out of her mouth.**

**"I just thought it may...Well be interesting...ya know?"**

**"Yeah..And when he cuts open your mouth maybe we'll see how interesting he is."**

**Riya left the room shaking her head.She was somewhat disgusted with the fact that her sister had fallen in love with someone as sadistic as the joker.But,she is open to the fact that love is blind.The front door to the condo opened and their father came in with two dozen roses.**

**"Ladies guess what!!"he said with glee.**

**"You found the great joker dead and rotting in a sewage system?"said Riya with a smile**

**"No..Mia put the knife down!"said their father with a very serious look.**

**Mia put the knife down slowly with a very innocent look,"I wasn't gonna do it.."**

**"Mhm..Anyway ladies I was promoted to inspector today."**

**"That's great dad!!"Riya said hugging him tight.Mia soon followed suit but tried hard not to crush the roses.**

**"Im glad you guys are happy about it..But that does mean I will be working longer hours."**

**"That's fine."The two said taking the roses and headed to the kitchen to find a vase.**

**Their father followed the two into the kitchen,"That also means you both need to be safe..some crimnals or their friends may come after you too for me putting them away."**

**Mia's eyes began to glow,"Even the Joker?!"**

**"Mia what did I tell you!"**

**Her father gave him a very stern look that suggested _the next comment you make will result in you staying in your room for the rest of the night._**

**"Never mind.."Mia said leaving the room.She hated it when her father robbed her of her only desires.**

**"God..is he that desirable?"**

**"Not a chance"Riya said shaking her head.**

**Mia laid across her bed and closed her eyes.Her heart wasn't in the right place.She wanted to obey her father but she also wanted to so desperately be with the joker.**

**"why doesnt he understand.."she mumbled into her pillow.**

**_"Well I don't know.Don't cha just hate fathers?"_**

**Mia jerked up and saw the unthinkable.Joker himself was leaning against her balcony door.He had a sly smile as a gun was drawn and pointed at her.**

**_"Hello Mia."_He said raising one finger to his mouth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey again its me!I'm up with chapter two and I'm exited for the new plot line that I'm coming up with it.Thank you to all that left me those wonderful reviews!! my heart is filled with your warmness.. is that a word?I don't care just thank you!!**

**Disclaimer:Once again.I do not own the Dark knight.I just own my ideas.Do not steal my ideas or i will send rapid mutant turtles at you!!**

**He's doing his job.**

**"How did-"**

**_"My aren't you pretty,you know I had a wife once."_he interrupted holding the gun in the same position,But walking towards Mia.**

**"I know your stories.."she said backing away a bit to head towards the door.**

**He grabbed her by her arm and held her in place.He took out a knife from his pocket and held it very closely to her mouth.**

**_"Do you? You must be a fan"_**

**Joker cackled loudly and gave a lustful look to Mia.His green eyes were very intimidating but Mia seemed to keep her composure.She began to shake but still looked him square in the eye.**

**_"I wonder.If you'll be a fan after I cut your mouth open."_**

**"DADDY!!" Mia screamed kneeing him in the chest.**

**The two fell to the ground.Mia quickly crawled to the door grabbing the door nob and thrusting it open.Her heart never raced faster,yet it ached as she did not mean to hurt the man she loved.Not soon did she realize that he did not feel the same for her because he grabbed her by her leg and pulled her down to him.**

**_"I see so your a fighter."_**

**"Stop it!! DADDY!!" she screamed again as joker pinned her down.He covered her mouth so that no words could escape.Muffled noises escaped her mouth but none could be made out.**

**_"Listen and Listen well.I do not want to hurt you.But I will if you don't cooperate I will."_**

**Suddenly Riya ran into the room and stopped dead in her tracks.**

**"Oh shit..Oh shit oh shit!" She said running back into the kitchen."Daddy!!"**

**_"You have a sister why didn't you tell me you had a sister!"  
_**

**Mia gave him a look that said,_your covering my mouth dumb ass I couldn't tell you._Joker lifted mia to her feet held a knife to her neck.Mia's father came running into the bedroom gun already drawn.**

**"Put my daughter down!"**

**_"Ah Inspector Martin.How are you?"_**

**"I said put my daughter down!"**

**_"I would but you see I have a problem.Today you were promoted for finding a clue that would eventually lead to my were abouts.So I cant have that now can I?"_**

**"I was just doing my job."**

**_"So am I."_**

**"Enough!"Screamed Mia as she grabbed hold of one of jokers arm and flipped him.Joker fell hard on his back,but did not stay on the ground for long.He stood up and began to dodge the gunshots,he made his way to mia and look her square in the eye.**

**_"I will find you"_**

**"I'd like that"She replied with a smirk.**

**Joker ran out to the balcony cackling and jumped off.Just like that he was gone.Mia ran to the balcony and looked down.**

**"Daddy hes gone.."**

**"MIA GET IN HER NOW!"he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.He slammed the balcony doors and locked them.**

**"Stay away from windows and why didnt you fight back sooner?I taught you goddamn self defense for a reason!!"  
**

**"Im sorry dad..I just couldnt think straight.."**

**"Well that's for damn sure!You spend your time being so obsessed over him that hell kill you before you can get your autograph."He said leaving the bedroom slaming the door behind him.Mia fell down to her knees holding her head in her hands.**

**"You just dont understand.."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:Heyoo.I'm back again with chapter 3.I'm sorry for such a late update,I had my sweet sixteen Thursday and Friday.Which If I can say was darn kick ass!!.But when I got back I found lots of lovely reviews.Some not too sweet. .; SO this is what I have to say to some of you that decided to waste your time ((Mutant Frog)) and butcher my ideas and say I wasn't thinking when writing this story.What where you thinking when you typed that and thought a may actually care?-sigh- BUT,I do appreciate that you read my story!!lawl.I just had to put that out there.Thank you for all of you that encourage me to write more!!I almost had a dark moment there.For those of you who have asked me to get beta,I will try my hardest.Although I don't know if my dad will allow me.But I will double check alot more and thank you!! Mkay On with the story!!**

**Disclaimer:I Do not own Dark Knight.Nor do I own the Joker.I just own my ideas.**

**I am not Obsessed.**

**Later that night Mia's father have moved the two to a hotel,thinking that they would be safer.Joker now knew where the lived so it was the only obvious choice right now.He dropped the girls off gave Mia another stern talking too,then left to the police station.When the girls were younger their mother was killed by a criminal who was getting suspicious of how good my father was doing his job.SO to try and keep his slate "clean" he kidnapped their mother and killed her.Ever since that fateful day their father was more protective than usual.Which is understandable since one of his daughters is obsessed with a massive serial killer.Mia went to bed earlier than usual that night,leaving Riya alone with the t.v.**

**Mia opened her eyes slowly staring at the ceiling.She still felt the weight of her fathers disappointment on her chest.She couldn't bear him yelling at her for something that felt so right.Slowly she climbed out of the queen sized bed and walked into the main room.There on the couch sat the girls best friends,Maddy.Maddy had short blonde hair and blue eyes.Her body was somewhat just like Riya except her hips with way larger.Maddy smiled as Mia walked in like a half eaten zombie.**

**"Well goodmorning.Heard you had a ruff night."**

**"Ruff doesn't even describe it"Mia said sitting down next Maddy bringing her knees to her chest.**

**"Well you got to meet the man of your dreams.Was it a magical moment for you?"she replied in a sarcastic tone while making sparkles with her hands.**

**"Shut up..It wasent really as I expected."**

**"Well hes an effin serial killer what did you expect it to be like."**

**"-She wanted him to drop down on one knee and ask her to marry him.Then swoop her off her feet like prince charming till he decides they should become more like one and cut her mouth open.Or maybe hell cut her hair and die it like his,then put makeup on her.O yes he is such a romantic."interrupted Riya rolling her eyes.**

**"Thats not true!"yelled mia."Honest to god I just didnt expect."**

**"Well why did you think he was going to be that great of a "lover"?"**

**"Well first off,he wouldn't be just be like a normal "lover"..More along the lines of a "Twisted Lover"Which is desirable.Second the only reason that I'm interested-"**

**"-obsessed"interrupted Maddy and Riya at the same time.**

**"I AM NOT OBSEESED!! do you want me to answer or not!? Now,the only reason I like him is because there is something about him that is drawing me in.Something that makes me feel like there is more to him than he shows.I want to be the one that he can open up to..I want to be his escape..."**

**Riya and Maddy just stared at her as she slowly confessed her heart.It was then that they knew the only way to make Mia happy.Even If it was risking her own life.**

**"Well that's settles it."proclaimed Maddy standing up and brushing herself off."Were going to find the joker and make him hear what you just told us.Its obvious that you my dear are seriously in love with him."**

**"It also proves that its not just some sick unhealthy obsession."said Riya smiling.**

**"Thanks guys.But last time we talked he told me that he would find me not the other way around..Plus he almost widened my smile if you catch my drift."**

**Riya smiled"WELL USE THE GUNS!!"She said sprinting to the closet.She swung the doors open and there was amazing assortments of different firearms."I love this one!!Its so powerful!"She said taking a frinesi out of its case.**

**"I forgot how gun happy Riya gets sometimes."replied Mia shaking her head.**

**"So its settled.Tonight will go back to your apartment and wait for him to show up.Hes bound to be there because he wants to find everything about you so that he knows your weakness."**

**The three nodded and began to get ready. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:SO chapter 4 is up and running!! Woot!! I never thought I'd get this far .Well thank you all that are staying and reading my story.This would not be able if it weren't for you.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Dark KNight.Nor DO I own the Joker.I do own my ideas so please do not steal them.**

**Betrayal**

**It is now 4pm.The group had decided to leave the house to find joker at 7pm.That's when gothem got darker and most of the criminals came out.And if things go wrong the great batman would be out patrolling the area.Mia on the other hand only agreed to calm the other girls down but that was not her plan.Mia had already packed a duffel bag and walked out the door.The girls where on the couch sleeping at the time resting up for the big night.She had left a not saying,**

**_Dear Riya and Maddy,_**

**_Im sorry that you two had to find out this way.But I'm going on ahead without you.I cant risk your lives just for my own selfish reasons.This i believe needs to be done on my own.Do not worry,i will be sticking to the plan but I just happened to have found a tip on where he is right now.SO i will not be headed to the apartment as soon.Please Riya for the sake of the family do not tell daddy.Just trust me you two and I will be back before supper.I love you two._**

**_Mia._**

**Mia took the elevator down.She had called around and mentioned her fathers name to some of the friendly undercover cops that her father worked with and got a tip that joker may be crashing a sit down with the mob.If she could find a way to get or a way to follow him when he left that may be her only chance at any incounter.Unless she waits for him to come and get her but there was a high chance that she wasn't going to get a word in edge wise if she waited. She zipped up her black sports jacket and headed downtown.It would have been easier for her to drive but if she drove it seemed to have given a dead give away.**

**The Tips ended up leading Mia to an abandoned restaurant.By the team she had arrived it was already 6:45pm and she heard a bunch of hushed voices from the inside.She stood about 15 feet away from the front door of the restaurant and watched for any movement.Waiting for 15minutes just what she wanted appeared.Swinging the door open Joker walked out briskly. The bang of the door shoked Mia that she shrieked quickly she covered her mouth hoping that he didn't hear.Joker stopped in his tracks and turned looking her way.Mia stayed hidden trying her hardest to blend in but luck wasn't on her side for joker had began to walk straight at her.**

**"Omigod what do I do..What do I do.."she thought to herself.Mia began to panic and took out her cell.She began to type 1-980 when the phone was yanked out of her hand.She felt a heated breath on her neck then to her ear.**

**_"I told you I would find you didn't I?"_the scratchy voice said.He grabbed her by her waist and brought her to her feet. _"Time to go."_Mia was shaking but knew that her chances of living where better if she just stayed quiet and listen, then talking back and risking angering him.Which past victims proved that the turnout were never good.He held tightly to her waist leading to a car and he seated her down.**

**_"Raise your hands in the air"_he said giving her a stern look. Slowly she raised them and they where tied to the the handle above the window. _"Such a good girl today.Why don't you smile!"_He said puffing her cheeks and shaking them back and fourth.Mia put on a smile and the joker slammed the door shut.He went off to the drivers side and looked back at her.**

**_"Don't worry I wont hurt you."_He cackled and punched her hard in the ribs knocking her out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:SO I had alot of ideas for this chapter and I didn't know what to do with it.I definitely do not want to make the joker out of character.SO I went to the movies and saw Dark Knight again.Tehehe.:3 and I got right back on track.O!I want to give a lil shout out. MuuChan-- Thank you for your encouraging review!! Youve been giving them since chapter one and I really want to make you happy.SOooooooooo This chapter is for you.ENJOYERS!!**

**Disclaimer:I did not make the dark knight.I did make my own ideas.Please do not steal them or I will pencil trick yas!**

**I'm not like them**

**Mia slowly began to open her eyes.The room was pitch black but she was laying down on what felt like a bed.The smell of the room was unbearable,it was so bad that Mia began to tear up.A light began to flicker and under that light was joker staring her down.**

**"You dont get much rest do you?"**

**"What are you talking about?"asked Mia sitting up and feeling herself to make sure everything was intact.**

**_"I wouldnt move around much-"_Interrupted the joker standing up.He clapped twice and all the lights in the room came on_."Your left wrist is connected to 16 barrels of gasoline and if you move the wrong way.That string with trigger and we'll be enjoying some fireworks."_**

**"Do you say that in fear for your own life or mine?"**

**_"Your bold little girl-"_**

**"I'm 18.I'm not little."**

**_"You surely aren't"_He said with a smirk redirecting his eyes to her chest.He cackled softly and seated himself next to her.He crossed his legs and taking her left hand into his moving it around a bit.Playing with their fates.  
_"So tell me about yourself."_**

**"You already know what you need to know."**

**"Your terrified aren't you?"**

**"Acctually im pretty calm.I expected you'd try to do something like this.I knew the outcomes the minute I waited for you."**

**Joker cackled again but this time alot more louder and stronger.He moved him face closer to hers looking at her with an intemidating look.**

**_"Your just like everyone else.Their outcomes didn't just land in one place either."_  
Mia stayed calm about his threat.But she knew that as long as he was in the same room as her with the explosives he wasent going to set them off.All she could do right now was just stare straight into his eyes with the most serious look.She stayed quiet and calm hoping that he would eventually leave her alone.Joker rose and eye brow,"Why the serious look Mia?"He began to dig into his pocket and took out a knife.He raised it slowly in the air moving it to her mouth,"You should smile-"Mia grabbed his hand pushing it away.The two fought back in fourth but Mia eventually was able to keep his hand about 3 inches away.**

**_"Let go."_He said with a threatening type of tone.**

**No response.**

**_"Let go!"_ He yelled louder.  
Mia leaned forward before he could yell again.She pressed her lips hard against him kissing him.Slowly tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of what he may do to her because of this but she didn't care.Kissing him was all that mattered and that was all that she was going to do.10 seconds went by and the kissing continues.Suddenly a swift pain went across her cheek and she was flung backwards onto the bed.It didn't take long for her to realize that she was slapped by him.She layed across the bed trembling for a moment.**

**_"Eh.."_Joker said standing up_."Maybe your not like everyone else but that was pretty bold.."_He began to pace back and fourth.Unsure of what he should do.He shook his head pacing back and fourth looking at her occasionally.Mia began to taste blood and sat up.Her lip was bleeding really bad and it was swelling.**

**"Im bleed-"**

**He smacked her again.**

**_"Did I tell you to sit up."_  
Mia layed there in more fear than ever.Still looking at him she began to tear up.**

**"Im sorry.."**

**He didn't say anything just took his knife and cut her wrist free of the trap and left the room."Boss wheres the body?"asked one of his Hench man as he shut the door.Joker took out a gun and shot the man next to him_."There's your body. Now dispose of it."_He walked briskly away and disappeared.**

**Mia sat up touching her lips.She hated the taste of blood and the smell of it.The door swung open and there was joker walking in with a more daring look.Mia yelped and sprinted to the other side of the room in fear.Slowly joker made his way to her but every step that he took she would move a to a diff rent spot.Eventually he cornered her,thinking quickly she tried to edge her way past him but he grabbed her by her arm holding her still.**

**_"Calm down."_**

**"GET OFF OF ME"**

**He sighed rolling his eyes and looked at her.**

**_"Calm down"_**

**"No.."**

**_"Why did you.."_He made a kissing motion.**

**"Why do you think?I'm more than just a fan you freak."**

**His grip on her arm tightend a**s** he gave her a look that said _"Watch it."_**

**"Sorry.."**

**_"Love..I don't scare you?"_**

**"Not one bit..."**

**_"Most girls are frightened when they see my scars."_**

**"Im not like them..."**

**He let her go and stepped back looking away.**

**_"Ill take you home."_**

**"What if I don't want to go home?"**

**He cackled and looked at her,"_You seem to think you have a choice."  
_Mia nodded and touched her lips.**

**"I wont be forgiving you for this."**

**_"I wasn't asking to be forgiven."_**

**Mia hugged him lightly but he moved her off.He knocked her hard behind her neck.Once again she was knocked out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:So this is chapter 6.I hope the last chapter did shake you guys up.This is not one of those lovey dovey fanfics.Its gonna take alot more to capture his heart.I didn't know what to write in this part so yeah.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own dark knight.Just my Ideas.**

**Busted**

**"Neh..."Mia said moving over,as she opened her eyes slowly.She slowly sat up and looked around.SHe was back in her hotel room.She rubbed her head_."What happened..."_she thought as she turned on the light.She walked over to the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.The bleeding had stopped and the swelling had somewhat gone down.She touched her lips slowly,"Ouch.."she said quietly.She began to undress when she noticed a card was pinned to her bra strap.She took the card off and looked at it.It was a traditional joker card but with typed words on it.**

**"See you later."Mia read from the card out loud.**

**"See you later?"Mia stood there staring at the card.Suddenly she got really heated and threw the card,"Why was this attached to my bra strap!!"She turned red and flung herself on the bed kicking her feet.**

**"Stupid!!"**

**After taking a shower and explaining everything to Maddy and Riya the three decided to head out for the day.They understood Mias reasons for leaving them but wished that she didn't leave without saying anything.**

**"Your lucky daddy didnt come home last night or there would surely be hell to pay."Said riya taking a sip out of her soda.**

**"Yeah I get shivers just thinking of what may have happened.He probubly be worse than the joker himself."Mia said banging her head on the table.**

**"Well it is your fault.."Maddy stated sitting back in her chair.**

**"I understand but it wasent all that bad."**

**"WASN'T BAD!"Yelled Riya,"That guy beat the living shit out of you!!"**

**"Well he-"**

**"Don't you dare say he did it with love"Interrupted Maddy taking a bite out of her bread stick.**

**"Mkay I wont say it."**

**Riya and Maddy groaned at the same time and shook their heads.**

**"Well I got a kiss out of it.."she added trying to lighten the mood.**

**"But you got slapped "**

**"Twice!"Interrupted Maddy.**

**"Wasn't a traditionally first kiss.But who likes tradition?"**

**"You are so in love with him that you don't even get it."**

**"Check please!!"Yelled Riya waving her arms.  
The group laughed and payed the check.They then began to shop for what seemed to be 4 hours but turned out to be 6pm. It was already dark out the group decided to head off home.The group was walking home when they heard a high pitched scream.They looked up to see a girl falling off a roof.**

**"Joker.."mumbled Mia.  
"What did you say?!"Yelled Riya.**

**Suddenly batman grabbed the women in mid air and they landed on a near bye taxi.Mia ran to batman.**

**"Is there a back exit to the building!?"**

**Batman looked at her and in a scratchy tone replied,"Why?"He stood up and helped the women off of the car.Mia took that response as a yes and began to run to the back."Mia slow down!!"Yelled Riya following her. Mia slid around the corner and yelled,"JOKER!"At that time he was running out the back exit but that noise stopped him dead in his track.Riya bumped into her sister,Maddy bumped into riya.Jokers eyes widened.**

**"What are you doing?!"Yelled Mia."No let me refrase that what did you do!!"**

****

"o dear god Mia what are you doing?Your talking to a psychopath!! He could kill you at any moment!"riya yelled grabbing Mia tugging her away from him.

"Urm Mia..I think he wants you.."said Maddy pointing to joker.He was now two feet away with a very irritated look.

_"Hello ladies."_He said as he took Mia by the arm yanking her away from riya_."Ill have her home before curfew don't worry."_

"Thats a load of bull"Maddy said with a grunt.

"Its..Okay guys.."Mia said with a smile.

_"Your friends are toying with your fate."_he replied tightening his grip.

"Your have nothing to do with them."Mia gave him a look and yanked her arm free.She hugged them both,"Go home ill be fine.I have my...-"She looked and and turned to joker."Where is my phone?"He dug in his pocket and handed it to her."Thank you..Girls I have my phone."

The girls nodded looked at him giving him a death glare."Hurt my sister and I'm coming at you with a mrl 22."She turned and left taking Maddy with her.

_"Hard to impress your friends."_he said with a cackle.

"Don't try and get on my good side."Mia said walking away to the way Joker was already headed.

_"What I didn't do anything?"_

"O thats bull"she said shaking her head.

Joker grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against a wall.He put both hands against the wall blocking her from escaping.

_"What are you doing?"_Mia said giving him a very irritated look.

_"Shut up"_He said giving her a very angry glare.He touched her lips,Mia winced in pain."So they aren't completely healed.."

"O my are you concerned?"Mia replaid rasing an eye brow.

_"No."_He said dropping his arms.Mia leaned forward and kissed him again.This time she wasn't in fear of what he may do to her.He put his arms back on the wall trapping her in again.He seemed hesitant at first but he slowly began to kiss Mia back.Mia touched his cheek and felt the outline of his scars but he grabbed he hand pulling away from the kiss.

"Sorry.."

He let her go and began to walk away leaving Mia there in shock.She ran after him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Whats wrong..."

"Don't.."He said moving away."Don't"He then walked away leaving Mia by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:So I went and bought the new Dark Knight Book at borders.That book explains so much like things that you didn't see in the movie.SO Go buy it!!Its a way better book.There is a philosophy book about batman but I didnt buy that one.But I'm telling you to buy the dark knight novel.Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!!Hehe Kalihimesama Thank you for the review!! That made me feel loads betters! **

**Disclaimer:I dont not own dark knight.I do not own the joker. ((Although..hint hinnt)) I do own my own Ideas no stealing!!  
**

**Dreaming**

**Mia watched as Joker got in a black SUV and drove off. A cold breeze blew and Mia folded her arms and headed for home.Walking,she thought of what may have caused him to be upset with her,though there was an obvious reason she refused to believe it. _The scars.._she thought as she leaned up against a wall.She took in a deep breath as she gazed at the stars,"What have I done.."she thought."I fallen in love with someone that could without a doubt kill me at any moment and it wouldn't matter too him.""Why do I feel that he is so important to me when in reality he couldn't give a damn."Mia stared off as if she was going to be given a response."Mother what would you do..."Mia slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest she listened to the city buzzing and yelling.Hours went by and her phone went off from countless calls from Riya and Maddy.Suddenly her phone began to chime an unfamiliar ring tone.It was someone laughing constantly,Mia picked up the phone and looked at the caller id.Unknown.She pushed the accept button and placed the phone to her ear,**

**"Hello?"**

**_"Why haven't you made it home yet?"_**

**"I am home"**

**_"If you were I wouldn't be calling you now would I?"_**

**"What do you need?"**

**_"Go home"_**

**"I am home"**

**_"I bet your still at the same place I left you"_**

**"Shut up.Why did you call to make fun of me!?"**

**"Go home"-click-**

**Mia shook her head,"You don't own me!!"She yelled."I can do what ever the hell I want!"The phone went off again**

**"What!"**

**_"I do own you by the way.No you cant do whatever you want.GO home."_**

**"Where are you?"**

**_"GO HOME."_**

**"COME HERE AND TAKE ME HOME THEN!!"-click- Mia turned off her phone and placed it in her bag.Suddenly there was a screeching noise and a black SUV came speeding down the street."He wouldn't..."Mia said rising to her feet.The suv came closer but did not slow down."HE WOULD!!"Mia yelled running down the street as fast as she could,The suv closed in and was driving by her side in no time.The door was swung open and Mia was grabbed,yanked into the car.**

**"Get off!!"she winned moving around and kicking.  
He groaned and pinned her down.**

**_"Why did you have to be such a smart ass!!"_**

**"Me why did you leave me there by myself!"**

**_"why do i need to explain myself to you!!"_**

**"Well YOUR KIDNAPPING ME!!"**

**It was pitch black in the SUV but the two new somehow knew it was each other.The driver was to afraid to look behind and the wrestling in the back prevented him from seeing threw the back window.**

**"ENOUGH!"yelled the driver as he pulled the car over.He swung open the drivers door and walked out."I can take you two anymore"Joker raised an eyebrow and got off of Mia."That's fine."He went out in the back and pulled out a shotgun."You don't have to work for me anymore."He shot off 5 rounds killing the guy dead,Mia on the other hand was halfway out the SUV when the shots went off. He grabbed her by her arm yanking her back into the SUV,pinning her down again locking the doors.**

**"Get off!!"**

**_"You told me to pick you up!"_**

**"GET OFF OR I'M CHARGING YOU WITH RAPE!!"**

**Joker placed a hand over her mouth_,"ONE,I am not rapping you.TWO,If I was youd enjoy it so much it wouldnt be rape to you.THREE,who would believe you."_**

**Mia bit his hand and glared,"Get off of me right now."**

**_"Your blushing Mia I think you want me on you."_**

**Mia got hot and then with a high pitched scream,"GET OFF OF ME!!" **

**_"This could have been avoided if you just listened to me."_**

**Joker stared down at Mia and then kissed her.**

**"Calm down"He said kissing her again.Mia began to calm down as she kissed him back.She moved her hands up to his cheek again but this time he grabbed them and held them firmly down.His kissing became stronger and deeper as just and ordinary kiss became a french kiss.Mia sucked on his tongue lightly but he played around with hers.She blushed harder as he moved over to her neck kissing it,giving her small hickeys.Mia closed her eyes lightly making quiet moans.He moved one of his hands up and down her side,up her shirt and around her belly.Mia blushed harder,"Stop..I'm not ready.."she said quietly.He kept going."Stop..."He took off her shirt."STOP!!" Mia yelled trying to break free."STOP!!"**

**Mia sat up in her bed gasping for air."Was it a dream..."Mia thought to herself as she layed back down.She recalled walking home after being left but nothing more.She turned on the light and went to the mirror.3 hickeys where present on her neck.SHe suddenly got hot and screamed."WHAT ELSE HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Note:The book is Called:The Dark Knight by Dennis O'Neil.

Disclaimer:I did not make DARK KNIGHT. But I did make my ideas.

Why

Mia woke up sweaty, last night was one of the most reckless nights that she had ever had. Mia swung her legs over to the edge of the bed and buried her head into her palms. "Why..."Today seemed like on of the worst possible days ever. She pushed her self up to her feet and wobbled over to the mirror.Slowly she lifted her eyes to see herself,no hickeys,no bite marks, just another dream. "I'm sick of this!"she said throwing a perfume bottle at the mirror.The bottle shattered into itty bitty pieces and the fragrance filled the room. Mia slowly sank to her knees and tears began to come down. "Mom..."she said crying harder. These things, these times, she wished that her mother was still alive.Tears never really did work with Mia's personality, but they did come when she was all alone.

After staying in her room for what seemed like hours Mia headed out to the kitchen/living room. "Good morning.."mia said quietly giving a wave to Riya and Maddy. Both of the girls where on the couch, eyes glued to the news. "Mia..I think you need to see this..."Riya turned up the TV."The Joker has claimed another victims life today adding up to being 4 people dead.He has made an alleged threat against the city's D.A. Harvey Dent."Mia stood and threw a pillow at the television, "TURN THIS SHIT OFF!!" "Mia calm down."said Maddy, concerned. "It's what he does..Mia its who he is..."mia stood and walked off to her room, slamming the door behind her. "Mia stop it!! Whats wrong with you!?"Yelled Maddy through the door. Mia flicked the lock on the door and ran out to the balcony. Mia fell to her knees crying again, she couldn't understand her own feelings. A part of her wants to be with the Joker despite the fact that he kills. Even though he tortures people she still wanted to be the one that he didn't. The other part of her was afraid of him and didn't want to risk the chance of being killed. What if she would happen to say something wrong to him? Mia was stuck and had no clue on which way she should go. The wind began to pick up and rain clouds began to go over Gotham city. Mia stood on the balcony watching the clouds, she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Not that I care but humor me. Whats wrong?"

Mia turned around to see the Joker standing right behind her.She rolled her eyes walking right past him.

"Woah someone is pms-ing"He said with a cackle.

Mia turned around around and smacked him straight across the face,"YOU KILLED 4 PEOPLE"

He grabbed her arm he twisted it,throwing her down to the floor.

"And?"

Mia shook her head and stood to her feet, "AND? YOU'RE NOT IN CHARGE OF WHO SHOULD LIVE AND WHO SHOULD DIE. YOUR PART OF THE REASON THIS WHOLE DAMN CITY IS A MESS.."Mia covered her mouth and began to shake."Its part of the reason why I'm scared of you..."Joker turned his head, "Your jokes are horrible.""I'm not joking..."He began to walk to the balcony and positioned himself to jump over the edge. Mia ran and grabbed the end of his jacket. Tears began to roll down her cheeks,"Why didn't you kill me..Like you did with everyone else."He turned and looked at Mia."When I put the knife to your mouth..You aren't someone different. You're still you and you weren't a coward. You remind me of my mother..."Mia began to cry harder,letting go of his jacket she turned away.He lifted her head and kissed her,"You should be scared of me..." He turned and went off the balcony and into the black SUV. Mia watched as he drove off leaving her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Note:Sorry for the late update, I was a band camp. Twas very HOT!! Gawsh. But, I am happy for this new chapter. Welcome back MuuChan!! Glad to have you back.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Knight. I do not own the Joker.I do own my Ideas.

Be careful

Mia stayed on the balcony, crying, sobbing, then slowly began to calm down. She gazed out from her balcony watching people,animals,cars that whizzed by.She began to think about what joker had told her."You remind me of my mother-"He said.Plus, this was the first time he had shown any interest in her.Well,he did in fact kiss her, that did show some improvement in their relationship. She walked back into the bedroom, dragging her feet a bit. She stopped in front of the mirror, examining herself.

"Gah.." She muttered pulling at her black eye lids. Mia buried her head into her hands, "So stupid..." Why did it have to feel so wrong and right at the same time?That was the question Mia was constantly ask herself over and over again.

After taking her shower and getting ready, Mia headed out to the family room. Riya and Maddy where already on the couch eating honey bunches of oats. Mia plopped down on the couch next to Maddy,

"What are you watching?"

"The mayor is making a speech about the Joker." Replied Maddy taking in a spoonful.

"Nothing new." mumbled Riya.

The three watched the mayor ramble on and on,till his finally sentence.

**"I assure you"He said while nodding. "We will find the joker."**

The girls paused in awe and raised an eye brow.

"...Is he...Is he wearing eye liner!?" The three said in unison clearly not paying attention to anything the mayor was saying.

The door opened and Mia and Riyas father walked in, "Hello ladies!!"

"DAD!!"screamed MIA and Riya in unison running to their father. They hugged him tight with great big smiles.

"How have you been??" asked Riya holding onto him.

"Fine.God it feels like ages since I've seen you two."

"Its only been three days why are you home?"

"Cant I come home jeez Riya thanks."  
Riya hit her father playfully and walked back over to the couch. The inspector noticed Maddy, "DO you go home?"

"How do you know Ive been her all the time."

"It doesn't take a genius Maddy."

He went and sat down on the comfortable chairs and elevated his legs.

"God I'm beat."

"Im sure you are searching for the Joker for three days strait? I never could do that. Must be a hard guy to find."

"I dont think hes that hard to find." Riya said giving a look to Mia and chuckling.

"Shud up!!"Mia said burring her face in her pillow.

"Something I should know about?" Their father asked with a very stern look.

"Nothing dad."Riya said trying to hold down her laughter.

"Right...ANYWAY, we have to attend the funeral tomorrow for the commissioner. So i need you to get ready for that."

"Even me?Asked Maddy.

"Well,you do kinda live here... SO yes?"

"Alright." She said happily drinking the milk out of her bowl.

Mia raised an eye brow, "Why do you have to go?"

"They think the joker is targeting the-"

"NO WAY SO HE'LL BE THERE!!" Mia said jumping out of her seat.

Her father gave her a look, "Mia what did-"

"I know I know!" she said sitting back down.

"Now,I need you to carry one, And only one weapon on you."

"Sweet."

"Riya I said one. DO you hear me?"

"Uh,huh"Riya mumbled heading off to the closet to look at her weapons of choice.

Mia stood and went to her room. She slowly began to look around to find something to wear. She looked at a black lacy top. Suddenly there was a bunch of sirens and yelling outside. Mia sprinted out to the balcony and looked at the sky, The batman.She closed her eyes slowly.

"Please be carefully...Joker..."


	10. Chapter 10

Note:Yay!! I love you my lil fan babehs!! ;3 So I just checked my email...53 messages! Damn.I got some pms from Kali,Patrickdempsy lover,and my mom.. go figure xP.I surryz i was away! Forgive me! -cries-Any who,thank you for all the alerts and I'm glad I made it to the 10th chapter. WOOT. Well this chapter should be very very upbeat.

Disclaimer:I do not own dark knight.Nor do I own Joker.I do own my own Ideas.

Chasing

The next morning Mia woke up around 3am.The sun was just rising,but it was foggy out. The dew was frosty right on her windows and it was a bit cool. Mia stepped out of her bed, did her morning stretches.

"Someones been working out."Said a very sadistic voice followed by some cackles and giggles.

"Why am I not surprised."Mia said turning around,as she gave the Joker a irritated look.

"Aw come on babe its All." He moved closer."In" Even Closer. "good humor"He grabbed her waisted a planted one on her.

Mia flailed her arms and pushed him off. She began to spat on the floor. "Morning breath."  
Joker grabbed her waist and kissed her more gentle this time, Mia stood there stunned and kissed him back aswell slowly. Slowly she began to melt in his arms but then she slowly felt a tight pinch on her left butt cheek. Mia began to blush and punched joker to the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT!! YOU PERVERT!!"

Joker lay ed on the floor cackling, "I love it when your mad."

"SHUT UP!!"

The door swung open and there stood Mia's father. Mia kicked Joker behind her bed before he could see and gave her father and innocent look.

"Mia are you-"

"Good morning daddy!" Mia said with a very innocent look.

"Good morning...What was all that ruckus?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Nothing..Just had a bad dream I guess." she said shrugging.

"I think you need to go to bed earlier." her father said leaving the room, shutting it behind him.

Mia looked down to deliver joker a mighty glare, but he was gone. She blinked then walked out to the balcony she looked over the edge. Nothing.She sighed and banged her head on the railing.

"I came by to tell you I wont be kidnapping you again this evening. "Said Joker from behind Mia. His voice this time did sound like it had a bit of disappointment in it.

"Where are you going?What are you doing?" she said turning to him with folded arms, as she leaded against the railing on the balcony. Joker walked up to Mia placing one hand on each side of her on the railing.

"I dont have to explain myself to you-" he said with a smirk as he leaned in kissing Mia again. Mia smiled and kissed him back,she moved her hand up to him,but he grabbed it and pulled it down. He kissed more then stopped.

"I'll call you tonight.." he said as he let go.

"Is that a promise or a suggestion!?" Mia said pulling him back to her. She looked at him.

"I want to be with-"

He kissed her again.

"Don't say that..Not now." He said as he walked away.He went off the balcony and into the alley. He took a glimpse up at Mia and then proceeded down the alley, Disappearing. Mia sighed as she watched him walk away.

"I love you..." She whispered.She shook her head and walked back inside of her room. She sat on the edge of her bed,"I wish you would just steal me away..For good.." Mia rolled over and found another joker card on her bed. "In time.." It read. She sighed and threw it in her jewelry box."I'm not a patient women she thought as she headed for her closet. She put on a lace black skirt, black and white shoulder top, and black Gothic boots. She slipped a pistol into her boots and a knife into her bra.

"MIA HURRY UP"Riya yelled.

"Coming!"she yelled as she grabbed her purse and ran out.


	11. Chapter 11

Note:I HAVE NEVER HAD THAT MANY FAN PEOPLE IN MY LIFE!!Makes me giggle. Shud up all you flammers!! I did research on him thank you very much.Plus Mia is not a Mary sue. so you no what!(insert very bad hand jesters and swears)X3 Okay on with the chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own dark knight. I do own my ideas so dont steal them.

Running scared.

The sound of bagpipes filled the streets as Gotham city's marching band walked down.The casket was being carried down the street and tears where being shed for the fallen commissioner. Mia sat on the stage,legs crossed and her foot taping up and down."Bored..."she thought to herself.Slowly she began to look over the group of police man standing in the street."They look like toy soldiers..."she thought again. She was looking at each officers face.She examined them for any signs of sympathy,joy, or fear.Suddenly she noticed something completely out of place. One of the soldiers had scars around his mouth."It cant be.."Mia said as she sat up in her chair."IT IS!!" she whispered to herself almost screaming it. Mia nudge Riya and pointed to the joker in a officer set up. Riya immediately got a pissed look and reached for her frinesi in her boots but Mia stopped her.Riya nudged Maddy and she began to panic.Mia gave her a look that said"Don't tell my dad I got this." She dug into her bag and pulled out a mini tootsie roll.She took aim and threw it at the joker, hitting him square in the face. His head slowly began to turn his head to her and his eyes widened. Mia gave him a head nod and a glare. They began to exchange looks that slowly became into a conversation.

"What are you doing!?"

"Why are you here Mia!?"

"Well I was hoping it was your body in the casket,but ya know one can only dream."

He gave a glare that was evil and tormented.Suddenly there was a gun shot and everyone began to scatter.High pitched screams and hollers filled the air as the girls rose from their chairs.Immediately Riya whipped out the frinesi out of her boots and chased after the joker. Mia followed suit and Maddy after her. The chase ran to an alley,that eventually split into three different directions. "Son of a bitch"yelled Riya ready to shoots someones head off.

"Ill go this way!" yelled Mia as she ran down the left alley.

"I got this way"Yelled Maddy running down the right alley way with a baseball bat.

"Alright Bring i on!!"yelled Riya as she shot a round off into the air running down the middle alley.

* * *

Maddy began to run out of breath,she wasn't that much of a physical girl. She cared the metal bat on her sholder ready for whoever she ran into. Slowly the Alley became a dead end but instead of it being Joker waiting for her it was one of his men. He had a pistol aimed directly at her ready to shoot.

"Alright.."Maddy said examining the situation being very cautious. She began to think of a plan.15 seconds passed...25 seconds...Maddy chucked the baseball bat at the man and fell onto her back.He shot rounds at the baseball bat flying at him as Maddy pulled out a caliber from her bra and shot him in the legs. A loud groan was heard and he fell to the floor.

"Buuh bye"said maddy with a smirk and shot the man square in the head three times.Killing him dead.Maddy stood and whipped the dirt off her pants.

"And this is how we do it."she smirked and began to run to find the other girls.

* * *

Riya ran down the alley ready to shoot someone. "come on where is he where is he.." she kept repeating out loud in while running. It was rare that Riya was aloud to use the guns and now this time it wouldn't be lost.She was going to use the gun even if it had to be on herself.Riya ran and saw two Joker look alikes at the end of her alley standing there with dumb masks weapons. One was armed with a machine gun and the other had a long barrel.

"We don't want too-" One of the clowns began to say but bam riya shot him dead before he could finish his sentence. The clowns partner began to shoot rounds at Riya but she pumped the frinesi and shot again. She cackled loudly and bent down to one of the clowns.

"Your so pitful."she said with a smirk. She cackled again but then stopped shaking her head."Man do I have problems..." she said running back down the Alley.

Mia ran with two hands on her pistols. She never ran so fast in boots before but she had to get some answers. She ran and ran hearing more gun shoots boosted her adrenaline. She came to the end of the alley way and nothing. No one just a couple of rats scattering around."Damn it" She yelled throwing her pistol. Suddenly Joker came up behind grabbing her by her waist and pressing a Knife against her neck. Mia began to shake the knife was pressed so hard against her neck that it was slowly cutting her.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: So I've said this once and I'm going to say this again for those flamers that do not know how to read. This is a fan fiction based off of the movie the Dark Knight. There fore there is now Harley Quinn. Got it? Also it follows the way Ledger portrayed Joker in the movie. So those of you referring to the comic it never really happened. It did but not in my fan fiction. Okay? Get it ? Got it? Gewd! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Knight. Nor do I own Joker. I just own me and my ideas.

He hurt me

Mia began to shake, the knife was going farther and farther into her neck. The wound with each passing second was getting deeper. Soon, she felt the gush of red liquid begin to trickle down her neck.

"What are-"

"Shut up." He said in a firm angered voice." YOU ARE CAUSING ME TO MUCH TROUBLE. I'M STARTING TO GET SICK OF IT.SICK OF YOU."

Mia stood there shaking even harder,she couldn't believe what he was saying,scared to death. Mia reached to move the knife away, but he dug it even further into her neck.

"You want to know why I never ususally like company or any friends Mia??"He said as he began to rant in a very raspy voice.

"I find them a nuisance of course till you need them, but you I find you worthless and useless."

"So why did you-"

"Shut up."He said interrupting. It was silent,and the blood seemed to be rushing even faster.

"Let her go!!" yelled Riya as she ran up behind Joker holding her frinesi directly behind Jokers head.

"Gladly!!"he said he ran the knife through Mia's neck letting her drop to the floor.

"MIA!!" Riya screamed as she ran to her side Riya grabbed her sister up in her arms. Joker cackled and ran off.  
Maddy ran past the Joker and ran to Riya and Mia, in fear. Mia began to shake as the blood poured out of her neck.

"MIA HANG ON!!"yelled Riya. "EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT YOU JUST HOLD ON!!" Riya threw her cell phone to Maddy instructing her to call her father and the ambulance. Maddy did just that , but constantly being distracted by Riyas pleas for Mia to hold on.Shortly after hanging up with 911 Mia lay ed her head back and was gone.The only thing she could remember was the distant crys of her sister.

Mia woke up with a aching head and a pounding chest. She sat up in her hospital bed gasping for air. "Where am I?"she thought grabbing her head.The door opened and Riya and Maddy walked there the door carrying a book bag and a plate of food.

"Hey guys why-"

"O MY GOOD MIA YOUR AWAKE!!" yelled Maddy running to her best friend. Riya screamed throwing her things to the floor and ran to her sister's side.

"Yeah...I am awake?...Why is this a shock??"

"You've been admitted to the hospital..The Joker..hurt you Mia."said Riya hugging her sister.

"...He did didnt he." Mia said turning her head to the window, as the memories came back into her head.

"Mia the doctors said that the cut wasn't that deep..so you can go home today." she told her sister with a smile.

No response.

"Mia are you okay?"asked Maddy.

Tears began to run down her cheeks and she buried her head in her hands.

"He hurt me.."she said between the sobs."Just like mom!.." she cried even harder and harder.  
"Mia it'll be okay..Don't worry we'll get through this."said Riya.  
"It'll be okay..." said Maddy with a optimistic tone.

No Response. Just sobs of pain and occasional moans of "Mom..."

Within the next few hours Mia was sent home, home as in the hotel. Mia layed in her bed and starred at the ceiling,trying to get through everything that has happened to her. Every time she seemed to dose off nightmares of Joker would come into her head and she would wake up screaming. It was now 12:00pm and Mia had another nightmare. She sat up in her bed and looked at her neck.She shivered and threw a pillow at the mirror.

"It's...Not that bad..."said a very raspy voice. Mia turned her head slowly to see the Joker sitting in one of the desk chairs across from her.She began to shake and let out a very weak scream as the tears formed.

He took in a deep breath,"..Hi" he said with a sadistic smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Note:Herro everyone!!LONG time no see!! I was away because of school I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I am in love though ^^ i think. X3 isn't love silly?send me a message if you want to know my story Here we go!

Disclaimer:I do not own dark knight! I do not own joker although I would like to. I just own my ideas.

Touch me

Mia hurled a pillow at the Joker as he began to move towards him. As he swatted them away she hurled more at him.

"Your eventually goning ot run out of pillows.." He said dodging them and throwing them.

She continued with throwing them and he began to move closer to her. Suddenly, he grabbed a pillow and hurled it at her head. The impact of the pillow to her head caused Mia to fly backwards and land hard on the bed. Joker jumped on top of her and pinned her to the bed.

_W"hy must you be so difficult"_He said trying to hold her still."Just...Let me see."He took one hand and angled her neck to the side. Slowly he pealed away the bandage to reveal the cut."I see..."He slowly ran a finger along the trail. Mia closed her eyes and began to breath heavy, her chest moved up and down and could hardly shook his head and smiled widely.

_"Such a beautiful scar it will leave..."_He kissed the trail and slowly dragged his tongue along the moaned slightly as her eyes winced more. It was like a mixture between pleasure and pain at the same time. Joker noticed her expression and he began to do it more vigorously.

"Stop it!" a scratchy yell came from Mia. And the door swung open and she was yanked up from the bed and held by joker. Her father was at the door with a drawn pistol ready for the shot. Joker had a sadistic smile while his mouth hasn't been moved away from the neck.

"What are you doing!?"

_"Well hello there"_

"Dad" Mia said in a very scratchy tone.

_I'm your daughter's boyfriend and I'm here to steal here away."_

Like hell you will said licked her wound with a smile at her 's dad began to shoot off rounds and joker picked up mia and booted for the father dove after him and grabbed his leg. The two tumbled to the floor and Mia was thrown across the room. Joker kicked him in the head and began to crawl away. Mia's farther grabbed him back and began to throw multiple punches.

"Why dont you both stop it!!!"Mia said as she dove imbetween both of them and pulled joker away from them. Joker took out a gun and fired a round at her father hitting him in the side.

"Daddy!"Mia yelled.

"Son of a Bitch!!"Yelled her father as he lay ed on the ground in pain.

Mia moved to her fathers side but joker grabed her and held her firmly by the arm.

"Let go of me!"Mia yelled yanking her arm away as tears began to roll down her cheek.

Joker held her tighter.

"Let me go!!!!"she said as she kneed ed him in the chest. He grunted but didn't let go. He flipped her up and placed her over her shoulder and headed for the kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let her go. He climbed over the balcony and began to climb down where the black suv was. He opened the door and placed Mia in a seat firmly and bucked the seat belt then handcuffed her so she wouldn't let go.

"I hate you." Mia said with a stern look. Joker paused and stared at her. For the first time in his eyes was sadness and concern but Mia was to blocked with anger to notice.

"I'm mean that i do hate you."she said as she shook her head leaned in and went to kiss her but, Mia head butted him in the head. He began to bleed and the sign of once compassion for Mia disappeared. He took out a cloth and poured a liquid onto it and suffocated Mia knocking her looked at her body and kissed her forehead.

"Stupid puppet...."he said shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat and driving away.


	14. Chapter 14

Note:Surpise im back!!! Miss me? Yeah this is acctually something new. I wonder where this may take me! 3

**Awakening....**

Mia began to mumble slowly as she came too. Her vision was a steady blur and she felt aches and pains all over her head rolled back and forth as she regained conscious. "Mmm.." she mumbled as she finally came too. She sat up and held her head. A pounding headache was beating against her skull and the dampness in the air made it harder to breath. She looked around the room and noticed that there was a midnight black amour with many different things on it. But against the amour was a picture.."huh.." she stumbled off what seemed like a bed that she was placed on and landed on the ground. Slowly she crawled over to the amour and grabbed it slowly pulled her self up and postioned herself so that she would not fall."Alright..." She said happily and shock the final blurriness from her head out. She reached and yanked the photograph off the side of the mirror. She brushed a strand of hair back from her face and looked. It was a picture of her..one night on her balcony she was wearing black pajamas and her hair was short. It was a old photo of mia..But there seemed to be a painted red smile on it. Mia stared at the photo."What.."she thought. A streak of anger filled her body and she tore the photo into tiny a million of giggles and childish laughter filled the air. Mia turned and looked around the room. She was alone. Only a bed, the amour, and a door leading to god knows where. The laughter continued and it angered Mia more. She limped to the door and swung it open.

"JOKER"she froze as she saw him in a nurses outfit,standing infront of a fan and striking poses and laughing at himself. Mia shoke her head as her hands began to move into a fist. _"Who's the sexy nurse jenny!!"_joker giggled out as he struck more poses. _"I am!!"_he said in a high pitched girly voice. Mia slipped off her shoe and chucked him at his head,"ASS HOLE!!!" Joker turned_"Mia!!Off-"_he said as he fell from the impail but quickly scattered and got up from the ground. Mia ran at him and tackled him back to the ground,"YOU SHOT MY DAD!!!" She began to wail on him with both her fists. Joker blocked them while trying to reason with her,"_well what was I supposed to do he was going to kill me!!"_He grabbed both her hands and pinned her to the ground. "Im going to kill you!"Mia yelled with anger. "_Mia please just hear me out for a second..." "_Hear you out! Hear you out! The guy that cut my throat and shot my dad wants to me to hear him out!!!" Joker froze for a second and shoke his head yes_" uh yes."_"Well hell will freeze over twice before I let that happen!!!"She pushed him off and kicked him in the face"Your a fuckin bastard!!!" Joker began to bled and he scrambled to Mia grabbing her hard by her neck_,"Will you fuckkin listen!"_He yelled slamming her against the wall. He began to slowly choke her again and she slowly lost consciousness_."Shit.."_he mumbled as he let her rested both his arms on each side of her and watched her gasp for air. Their faces where about two inches apart and he was looking her strainght in the eyes. Mia's breathing slowed and she looked at him giving him a what? type of look. He sighed and pressed his forehead against her smearing some of his makeup onto her forehead. "_I did it...because I cant have you"_ Mia rolled her eyes,"Yeah that makes perfect sense cut the throat of the women you cant have."He sighed_"Please cut the sarcasm for gods sake."_ "Fine.." _"Look, what I meant was, you remind me..of someone from my past and I want you to be with me...but I can't..you need to go have a life..and I would only hurt you.."_Mia froze and looked in his green eyes that was once filled with anger and insanity is now filled with something she couldn't fathom. Something that made her feel like what he was saying was the truth."Cutting you would have protected you...people would have made it harder for me to get to you and then you would be able to return to a normal life-" SMACK! "What makes you think I wanted a normal life!" Joker kept his head in the position that the smack left it as the tingly vibrations moved along his cheek. _"Im sorry..."_he mumbled. "Your sorry!" mia yelled. _"yes"_he whispered moving his gaze back to her. Mia shook her head and looked away "This is a joke.."The room began to spin as the two sat in turned to him,"I don't-" She was interrupted by his lips pressing against hers. She squirmed as tears fell down her cheeks but joker had already wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. His kiss began to become more passionate and he moved her onto her lap and she held onto him. He let her go and she placed her head on his chest."...I love you...what ever you decide to do with your life you must now include me in it.." _"I cant.."_he said silently as he kissed her forehead."You no longer have a choice...I bear a scar....my life will never be normal..." He sighed and rubbed her back. _"Let me think on it.."_Okay.."mia quietly said as she rubbed his arm. The two sat there listening to each others heartbeats and filling each other with their warmth.

Three hours passed and a bell rang. Mia had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms kissing her on the forehead lightly. "neh.."Mia said she opened her eyes and looked up at him."Hey.."he said placing her on her feet."whats wrong?.." she asked as she watched him walk away and put on his jacket. "I have...an appointment.." "Ill wait for you here" She said walking up behind him and grabbing onto him."No..you can't Ill take you back."he said as he spun around walking past her."why..."she asked following him. He spun around her and kissed her,"I love you too.." Mia froze,"You love me..." He walked to the door."Time to go." Mia cocked her head to the side."What not knocking me out?" He smiled,"Not today..." Mia smiled and took his hand in hers,"" she said walking through the door. Joker giggled and laughed then knocked her out from behind.


End file.
